Прайс, Гарри
Гарри Прайс (19 января 1881 — 29 марта 1948) — английский писатель и исследователь паранормальных явлений. Биография Ранние годы Несмотря на то, что он утверждает, будто родился в Шропшире, Гарри родился на площади Рэд Лайон ( ) в Лондоне Harry Price: The Psychic detective by Richard Morris, Stroud, 2006. Образование он получил в Лондоне в школе Waller Road School, а затем в колледже для мальчиков Haberdashers' Aske’s Hatcham College''Harry Price, Biography of a Ghost Hunter'' by Paul Tabori. Page 21.. В возрасте 15 лет Прайс основал Карлтонское Драматическое Общество ( ) Harry Price, Biography of a Ghost Hunter by Paul Tabori. Page 22. и писал небольшие пьесы, в том числе драматическую пьесу о ранее приобретенном им опыте столкновения с полтергейстом''The Sceptic'', performed December 2, 1898 at Amersham Hall, который, как он утверждал, произошел в населенном призраками поместье в Шропшире.Harry Price, Biography of a Ghost Hunter by Paul Tabori. Page 25. Несколькими годами позже, Прайс привлек к себе внимание прессы, когда начал говорить о «пространственном телеграфе». Он установил приемник и передатчик между Telegraph Hill, Hatcham и церковью St Peter’s Church Brockley, и поймал вспышку на фотопластинке, однако как утверждается в последней биографии Прайса, автором которой является Ричард Моррис ( ), это было не что иное, как заявление о проведенном эксперименте, сделанное Гарри специально для прессы. Подлинность проверена не была. Молодой Прайс был страстным коллекционером монет и написал несколько статей для The Askean, журнала Хабердашерской Школы. В своей Автобиографии «Поиск правды» ( ), написанной в 1941—1942 годах, Прайс утверждал, что принимал участие в археологических раскопках в Гринвич Парке (Лондон), однако, в более ранних трудах он отрицал свое участие в раскопках. С мая 1908 года Прайс продолжает интересовать археологией в Пулборо, Сассекс, куда он переезжает незадолго до женитьбы на Констанс Мэри Найт ( ) в августе того же года. Помимо работы на компанию по производству бумаги Edward Saunders & Sons, он пишет для двух местных газет West Sussex Gazette и Southern Weekly News, где он сообщает о своем необычайном нюхе на антиквариат. Одной из таких находок был серебряный слиток (позже объявленный подделкой), отлитый во времена последнего Римского императора Гонория ( ). Несколькими годами позже другой сассекский археолог Чарльз Доусон ( ) обнаружил кирпич в Пивенси Форт ( ) в Сассексе, который предположительно был изготовлен во времена Гонория. В 1910 году профессор Оксфордского университета Э. Джей. Хаверфилд (E.J Haverfield), известнейший в стране знаток Римской истории и член Королевской Академии, объявил находку подделкой. Отчет, подготовленный для Заседания Общества Антикваров (номер 23, страницы 121-9) в том же году, гласил: «… серебряный слиток в форме обоюдоострого топора хорошо известен и относится к поздним годам Римской Империи, однако экземпляр, обнаруженный в Сассексе, является плохой копией образца, найденного в Лондонском Тауэре, и имеет повреждения, нанесенные для предания ему подлинного вида. И форма и надпись выдают его происхождение» Интерес к магии и фокусам В своей автобиографии «Поиск правды», Прайс пишет, что «Великий Сикха» Charles Frederick Rowley (aka The Great Sequah). Биография в Шрусбери «в полной мере несет ответственность за формирование большей части работы всей моей жизни» Harry Price, Biography of a Ghost Hunter by Paul Tabori. Page 21., а также вдохновил его на подборку первых материалов, позднее легших в основу Harry Price Library. Позднее Прайс становится искусным фокусником-непрофессионалом, присоединяется к Британской организации The Magic Circle (Магический круг) в 1922 году, и сохраняет интерес к иллюзионизму и фокусам до конца своих дней. Его богатый опыт в области фокусов и трюков принес Прайсу свои дивиденды и поставил его в выгодное положение, когда позднее он занялся делом всей своей жизни, расследованиями в области паранормальных явлений. Парапсихология. Исследования thumb|Фотография Гаррия Прайса с «призраком», сделанная Уильямом Хоупом в 1922 году. Позднее было доказано, что изображение призрака было фальшивкой Первый внушительный успех Прайса в парапсихологии пришел в 1922 году, когда он вывел на чистую воду Уильяма Хоупа ( )Leaves from a Psychist’s Case Book by Harry Price, Page 213, знаменитого фотографа «духов». В том же году Прайс путешествует по Германии вместе с Эриком Дингволлом ( ) и изучает медиума Вилли Шнайдера ( ), путешествует по горе Брокен в Германии для принятия участия в экспериментальном ритуале «черной магии» по превращению козла в молодого мужчину, приуроченного к столетнему юбилею Гёте.left|thumb|Гарри Прайс на г. Брокен. Участие в экспериментальном ритуале «черной магии» В следующем году Прайс направил формальный запрос в Лондонский Университет о создании и выделении содержания Отделению Парапсихологии, а также о прокате оборудования Национальной Лаборатории и её библиотеки. Ученый совет отделения Психологии Лондонского Университета на запрос ответил положительно, и в 1934 году был основан Комитет по исследованию Парапсихологии. Прайс стал Почетным Секретарем и Редактором. Тем временем, в 1927 году Прайс становится членом Клуба Привидений ( ), оставаясь в его рядах до 1936 года, когда клуб был (временно) закрыт. В 1934 году Национальная лаборатория парапсихологии (National Laboratory of Psychical Research) приступила к своему самому прославленному делу. Пятьдесят фунтов стерлингов было выплачено медиуму Хелен Дункан ( ) за то, что её будут и изучать с научной точки зрения. У Хелен Дункан был взят образец эктоплазмы и исследован в Лаборатории. Анализы показали, что образец главным образом состоит из яичного белка. Прайс обнаружил, что Дункановские «проявления духа» были завернуты в марлю, проглочены, а затем извергнуты ею. Позднее Прайс описал это дело в своей книге Leaves from a Psychist’s Case Book, в главе «Любители Серпянки» (The Cheese-cloth Worshippers).Leaves from a Psychist’s Case Book by Harry Price, Pages 201—209 Во время знаменитого суда над Дункан в 1944 году, Прайс представил результаты своих исследований в доказательство обвинения. left|thumb|200px|Дом священника в Борли, 1892 Прайс продолжил исследования парапсихологии изучением махинаций и умения ходить по углям Кады Бакса ( ) Все тайны истории человечества. Када Баксв 1935 году. Он также участвовал в создании Национальной Фотобиблиотеки (ныне British Film Institute), став её первым председателем (до 1941 года), был членом-основателем Shakespeare Film Society. В 1936 году Прайс ведет для BBC передачу из «населенного призраками» поместья в Меофам, Кент (Meopham, Kent) и публикует The Confessions of a Ghost-Hunter и The Haunting of Cashen’s Gap. В этом же году библиотека Прайса переносится на постоянное хранение в Лондонский Университет Библиотека Лондонского Университета. Собрание Гарри Прайса В 1937 году он проводит новые теле-эксперименты с хождением по углям вместе с Ахмедом Хуссейном в Каршалтоне ( ) и в Александровском Дворце ( ) . Помимо этого он снял Дом священника в Борли в аренду на один год. Он вновь создает Клуб Привидений, становится его председателем и реформирует его из сообщества спиритуалистов в группу более или менее непредвзятых скептиков, которые собираются для обсуждения паранормальных вопросов. Прайс был первым, кто допустил в Клуб женщин. В этом же году Прайс проводит эксперимент с Рахманом Беем ( ), который был «похоронен живьем» в Каршалтоне. В 1939 году он организует национальное телепатическое испытание в еженедельнике John O’London’s Weekly. В сороковые годы Прайс концентрируется на писательской деятельности и публикует работы «''Самый Беспокойный Дом Англии''» (The Most Haunted House in England), «''Полтергейст в Англии''» (Poltergeist Over England) и «''Конец Дома священника в Борли''» (The End of Borley Rectory). Архивы Прайса были переданы в Лондонский Университет его вдовой в 1976 и 1978 годах, они включали переписку, проекты публикаций, бумаги по отдельным делам, отчеты о расследованиях, вырезки из газет и фотографии.Архивы Гарри Прайса Библиография * Harry Price, Biography of a Ghost Hunter by Paul Tabori, Athenaem Press, hardback, 1950. * Leaves from a Psychist’s Case Book, by Harry Price, Victor Gollancz Ltd., hardback, 1933. * Harry Price: The Psychic Detective by Richard Morris, Sutton 2006. См. также * Дом священника в Борли Примечания Ссылки * Сайт о Гарри Прайсе * Музей Призраков. Гарри Прайс * Harry Price gives talk on ghosts. Лекция Гарри Прайса о привидениях (audio) * Загадочный Дом в Борли * Мистика и Полтергейст. «Беспокойнейший» дом Британии * Гарри Прайс — самый знаменитый охотник за привидениями. Винокуров И. В. * Все тайны истории человечества. Када Бакс * Хождение по огню Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся 19 января Категория:Родившиеся в 1881 году Категория:Умершие 29 марта Категория:Умершие в 1948 году Категория:Писатели по алфавиту Категория:Английские писатели de:Harry Price en:Harry Price fi:Harry Price it:Harry Price ja:ハリー・プライス